1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chronograph timepiece having a chronograph function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been used a chronograph timepiece having a time hand for indicating current time and a chronograph hand for indicating a measured time interval (for example, a chronograph 1/10 second hand for indicating by a 1/10 second unit, a chronograph second hand for indicating by 1 second unit, a chronograph minute hand for indicating by 1 minute unit, and a chronograph second/minute cooperation hand for cooperatively moving the second hand and the minute hand). The chronograph timepiece is provided with a reset function for resetting a chronograph hand to return to a zero position after finishing measurement or the like.
For example, according to a chronograph timepiece described in JP-A-2002-82183, a reset mode for resetting a chronograph hand can be brought about by pulling a crown. In the reset mode, a chronograph hand for resetting is selected by operating a start button and the selected chronograph hand is reset to return to a zero position by operating a reset button.
Further, according to a chronograph timepiece described in JP-A-2002-207089, although operation of a crown is not needed, a reset mode for resetting a chronograph hand can be brought about by simultaneously operating to depress a start button and a reset button. According to the reset mode, there is constructed a constitution in which a chronograph hand for resetting is selected by operating a start button and the selected chronograph hand is reset to return to a zero position by operating a reset button.
However, in either of JP-A-2002-82183 and JP-A-2002-207089, mentioned above, a consideration is not given to a rotational direction (regular or reverse rotation) in returning the chronograph hand to the zero position and even when the chronograph hand is disposed at any position, the chronograph hand is rotated in one direction to return to the zero position.
Therefore, there poses a problem that a time period of returning the chronograph hand to the zero position is extremely prolonged depending on a position of stopping the chronograph hand and a direction of rotating the chronograph hand to the zero position in resetting the chronograph hand.
Further, according to the chronograph timepiece described in JP-A-2002-82183, there is the problem that in order to indicate the selected chronograph hand, the selected chronograph hand is made to carry out a special movement, thereby complicating the construction of the circuit.
Further, according to the chronograph timepiece described in JP-A-2002-207089, there is a concern of bringing about erroneous operation in counting operation or the like in shifting to the chronograph hand reset mode.
It is an object of the invention to enable the return to a chronograph hand swiftly to a zero position even when the chronograph hand is disposed at any position in a chronograph hand reset mode.
Further, it is another object of the invention to prevent erroneous operation from being brought about in a counting operation or the like in shifting to a chronograph hand reset mode.
Further, it is another object of the invention to enable the selection of a chronograph hand to reset using a chronograph timepiece having a simple construction.